Various methods for protecting data in non-volatile memory are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0172335, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes multiple Flash storage devices that are configured to form a single storage device that is flexible and scalable. European Patent Application EP1617438, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a redundancy-based NAND Flash memory.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0066793, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for implementing fault-tolerant data storage using Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) in solid state memory. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0072189, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for storing data to or reading data from a non-volatile memory (“NVM”), such as Flash memory, using a metadata redundancy scheme.